Too Far (song)
|recorded = 1995 - 1997 London, England |format = Airplay |genre = Drum and bass |length = 4:44 |label = |writer = Kylie Minogue |producer = |last_single = |this_single = (1998) |next_single = |thissong = "Too Far" (1) |nextsong = "Cowboy Style" (2) |altalbum = Impossible Princess }} "Too Far" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her sixth studio album Impossible Princess (1997). It was written and produced by Kylie, with additional production credits to Brothers in Rhythm. The song is a drum and bass song where Kylie describes her anger and frustration through its lyrics. It contains elements of club music and breakbeat music, and employs spoken word techniques. The Brothers in Rhythm remix was released as the lead and only single from Kylie's remix compilation, Mixes (1998), on 21 May 1998 by record label Sony BMG. Critical reception towards "Too Far" has been universally acclaimed; some critics favoured its commercial appeal, while some felt it was one of Kylie's best dance tracks. Critics have highlighted it as an album and career stand out. "Too Far" failed to chart on any record charts, and no music video was directed. Kylie has performed the track on two of her concert tours; Intimate and Live Tour and Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour, and has been included on her greatest hits albums including Artist Collection (2004) and Confide in Me: The Irresistible Kylie (2007). Background and composition "Too Far" was one of the first tracks written for Kylie's .sixth album, Impossible Princess. Kylie stated that she left her home for an entire day, and stayed at a local cafe for the morning to write "Too Far". Kylie felt that her home was a "negative atmosphere", and wanted to "get rid of bad energy". She later stated that she wrote "Too Far" "very quickly and at a very bad state." Kylie said that the lyric "Caught up in this house, trapped my very own self in the snare of my mind," explained her "very well at the time". She felt the lyrics were claustrophobic-like, feeling that she "couldn't find a way out". Although Kylie commented the song was "nothing I have ever done before," she felt the song was a "good form of release" of emotions. In an interview with the magazine Music Week, Kylie re-iterated that "Too Far" was "the strangest thing I have ever written." Kylie wrote "Too Far" herself, and produced/composed it with British duo Brothers in Rhythm. "Too Far" was recorded at DMC Studios, Real World Studios and Sarm West Studios in London, England during 1997. Steve Anderson played synthesizers, keyboards and drum machines, Boguaslaw Kostecki played the fiddle, Pete Lale and Martin Loveday incorporated string arrangements, and Minogue played the grand piano. "Too Far" is a drum and bass song that contains elements of club music and breakbeat. A reviewer from X-Press Magazine said "With all these tracks along with the speaking in toungues-style opening of "Too Far", Kylie shows she's open to moving on and widening her pop arc." Release Kylie wanted to release "Limbo" as the lead single to Impossible Princess, but her creative director Steve Anderson felt either "Too Far" or "Jump" were better offerings to promote the album. Deconstruction reviewed both their views, but did not promote any of them and released "Some Kind of Bliss" as the lead single instead, with "Limbo" appearing as its B-side. After several postponements of the album in 1997, Kylie's Australian record label Mushroom Records released "Too Far", alongside Impossible Princess tracks "Some Kind of Bliss", "Say Hey", "Limbo", "I Don't Need Anyone" and "Did It Again" on Australian and New Zealand airplay as promotional singles. In January 1998, "Too Far", alongside five other album tracks, were included on an exclusive cassette tape and given to Deconstruction members to select their opinion on which should be the third single; "Too Far" lost respectively to "Breathe". "Too Far" was actually set to go as the fourth single from Impossible Princess; remixes were already commissioned and very few test pressing vinyls were done to be sent to clubs to start promotion; all plans were cancelled in order to release Mixes and terminate Kylie’s contract with Deconstruction as soon as possible; a remix of "Too Far" was released as a single from Mixes in 1998. Critical reception "Too Far" achieved critical acclaim from most music critics. Chris True from Allmusic had highlighted the track as an album stand out from Impossible Princess. Sarah Smith from FasterLouder.com highlighted the song as an album stand out and praised Kylie's experimentation on the "spoken word" effect. Gary James from Entertainment Focus praised all her written tracks and had especially praised "Say Hey", "Too Far", "Cowboy Style" and "Limbo" for her being able to portray a "sense of claustrophobia and uncertainty." A reviewer from Who was positive, stating "As epic an opening as "Confide in Me" was to Kylie Minogue. A rich, rambling, speedy, chaotic onslaught whose composition is credited solely to one K.Minogue." Susan Corrigan from I-D had said positively stated that "Too Far" "shimmered". Robin Bresnek from Melody Maker had discussed their parent review, and said that "Too Far" and "Drunk" were immediate highlights for Kylie showing her "schizophrenic self-disgust" nature that "spins dizzily in the shadow of fluttering heartbeats and inspired rushes of sound." Sam Upton from Select magazine was particularly positive towards the track, saying "'Too Far' sets out the stall perfectly with beats that want to be jungle when they grow up and Kylie slipping between half-rap and the usual sensual breathing's." Upton, however, gave the parent album an overall mixed review. Larry Flick from Billboard commented "From the haunting, almost unsettling drum'n'bass undertow of the set's lead cut, "Too Far," it's clear that the days of kewpie-doll ditties like "The Loco-Motion" and "Better the Devil You Know" have dissolved into a gratefully distant memory." Live Performances Kylie included "Too Far" in a musical medley that contained several songs from her back catalog on the Mushroom 25 Live Tour on 14 November 1998; it was later included on a live CD release. The song opened the Intimate and Live Tour, which was launched in 1998 to promote Impossible Princess; it featured the extended drum intro from the Brothers in Rhythm Mix. The song was also performed on the Homecoming Tour. In 2005, Kylie went on her Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour. Minogue was unable to complete the tour as she was diagnosed with early breast cancer and had to cancel the Australian leg of the tour. After undergoing treatment and recovery, she resumed the concert tour in the form of Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour in 2007, and included "Too Far" on the setlist; it was featured at the end of the "Samsara" section, following performances of "Confide in Me", "Cowboy Style" and an interlude of "Finer Feelings"; the song was featured on the live albums of both concert tours. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Impossible Princess Category:Impossible Princess singles Category:DeConstruction Category:1998 Category:Singles Category:1997